unleashedfilmfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Dead/Transcript
Transcript Page for Episode One - Day of the Dead of Season One 1x01 - Day of the Dead Written by Vampires1001 Created by Vampires1001 Valley's End - Morning (Two young boys; Carl Denver and his friend kick a ball back and fourth to each other outside the entertainment complex. Holiday makers walk back and fourth, chatting away at eaching. At the park, kids are playing with their parents watching; the kids are sliding down a slide and kids running after each other.) Lounge Bar - Valley's End (We see our two protagonists Danny Banton and his girlfriend Jessica Frankson both sit at the bar drinking wisky and wine. They are chatting to eachother.The bar man listens in.) Barman: How are you both enjoying your holiday? Jessica: I'm loving it so far, especially when i'm here with the love of my life (looks at Danny; who smiles at her) (They both kiss.) Danny: Well i have too say it's paradise. it's like nothing could posable spoil it. (smiles) (above the bar; a news boardcaster is on TV.) A Field - Somewhere in Wales (Near Valley's End) (In a bright field, a white tent stands. It looks like something has happened!. A Doctor in his 40s Dr. Hanson walks into the tent.) INSIDE TENT (Dr. Hanson walks to table, with a body on it. He holds a voice recorder in his hands.) Dr. Hanson (speaking into the voice recorder): Subject 290, dead, no physical movement, non at all. Skin pale, face blank nothing happening here. Time 2:43. The whereabouts of where this subject came from is unknown. (The tent walls start to shake, Hanson hears a noise outside the tent.) Dr. Hanson: Hello?! (Outside the tent, Dr.Hanson looks out the tent and sees a woman walking slowly; dead like.) (Dr. Hanson walks into the field and investigates. He gets closer to the woman. She turns around and blood is around her mouth. SUDDENLY!, the woman jumps him and bites him in the neck, he falls to the floor and the woman starts to eat him. BLACK Entertainment Complex - Outside (Danny and Jessica exits the entertainment complex and spots a display on the wall it reads; "ULTIMATE FESTVAL ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT WITH A SPECIAL BAND.") Danny: (to Jessica) Up for it? Jessica: No remember were holding our own party tonight remember? in our caravan we've invited Jackie,Sonya, Dennis, Veronica, Sarah, James and Maryann. Danny: WOW! Thats alot. Jessica: Ye, I know ready to party? Danny: Oh ye (smiles) (They both walk together.) Beach (near Valley's End) (James Miller and his ex-wife Christine Patel both sit on the sand and stare into the sunset. Christine holds a bottle of wine in her hand drinking it.) Christine: I thought we were going to the party at the park? James: What's the point. Its just a bunch of drugusing teenagers drinking like their lives depend on it but it doesn't. So no were, not. Christine (smiles - holds up the bottle of wine): Yes but look at us, (laughs drunkly) James:do you still like me, Christine? Christine: sorry but your not good enough (James kisses Christine, after a second of kissing they slowly release their lips.) Christine (overwhelmed): Like I said (looks softly into his eyes) your not good enough. (They hear a car crash.) Christine: What the hell was that? (James stands up ) James: stay here. (Calmly) (James investigates, he walks up the sand to the start of the road.He sees a black Mercedes crashed into the side fence of the start of the beach.) Christine: wha is it? (James hears munching sounds from behind the car. He investigates behind the car...Suddenly! Nothings their. James runs back onto the beach and but is stopped by horrifying scene. A human creature is munching on Christine;who is very dead. The creature quickly looks at him.) Club - Entertainment Complex - Night (Holidaymakers dance on the dance floor,' Grace Kelly by Mika' plays then one of the entertainers Jenna Han walks onto the stage and walks to the microphone..) Jenna: It's time to intraduce one of the best boy bands in the world. Put your hands together for THE VAMPS!!!! (Stage Curtains open, and The Vamps stand behind it. They start to sing WILD HEART.Everyone starts to clap.) Danny's and Jessica's Caravan - Night Inside (The Caravan is filled with people. A TV is on, Sonya Anne sits at the dining table, a boy sits with her) Sonya: No Category:Season One Transcript Pages Category:Transcript Pages